


Lost

by PepperKat



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperKat/pseuds/PepperKat
Summary: QmUgZWF0ZW4gYWxpdmU/IFdpbGwgc2hlIGhhdmUgYSBtZW50YWwgYnJlYWtkb3duPyBPciBtYXliZSBpdCdzIGp1c3QgaGVyIGltYWdpbmF0aW9uPyAKTGVhdmUgc3VnZ2VzdGlvbnMgaW4gdGhlIGNvbW1lbnRzIA==





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here, so don't hate in my work, but please do tell me how I can improve <3

It was a dark, stormy night  
The explosions of fireworks could be heard in the distance, along with the silent drops of the rain

Alex was alone in her room, yet she felt a presence watch her every move. There was a creaking by her door.  
Every few minutes she looked around her cold room, only to find that there was nothing there that could have possibly made a sound.  
She tried not to panic, this wasn't the first time something like that happened, it was going to be ok.  
Every single night she felt lonely, betrayed and as if nobody even cared for her.  
She felt lost  
Alone in the world  
'I wonder where my parents are.. They've been gone for over an hour now.. '

Another creak, Alex was immediately snapped out of her thoughts and back to the real world.  
There it was. 

A dark, looming shadow in the fluorescent light of the hallway.  
Her heart skipped a beat.  
She wasn't alone. 

Step

Step

Her heart sank with fear

Step

Step

Breathing got heavy, and she developed a stinging pain in her chest, something she hadn't experienced until a few weeks ago, when she heard glass break outside the window as police cars raced by. 

Step

Step  
... 

 

Silence

**Author's Note:**

> And SHE DIESSSS.  
> Nah just kidding.  
> What do you think will happen next?


End file.
